Future to the Past
by southernlady
Summary: What if you were put back to your childhood only to find out that something is about to happen in the future. Jake and Chance are about to experience that.


It was windy day in MegaKat City, a yellowish cat walked down the sidewalk with a tanish short cat walked beside him. They both were headed home from a movie that they had just seen. As they walked by Chance Furlong looked over the city. Jake Clawnson, his best friend, watched him with curiosity.  
"What are you looking at so hard Chance" Jake asked

"I was just thinking" Chance replied

The rest of the way home was quiet.

The next day Chance and Jake were working on a car when the alarm went off. Chance sprang for it,

"T-Bone here Ms. Briggs, what can we do for you?" Chance/T-Bone said

"The Pastmaster is attacking MegaKat City" Callie Briggs said

"we are on are way" Chance/T-Bone said

Jake/Razor had already put on his suit and was headed for the Turbokat. Chance/T-Bone was hurrying to get ready and headed for the Turbokat. T-Bone jumped into the pilot seat, while Razor jumped into the back seat. As T-Bone started the engines and they got warmed up. Razor checked his missiles,

"I wonder what the Pastmaster is doing now" Razor asked

"Who know, but that little creep is getting on my nerves" T-Bone said

"Yeah I know what you mean, buddy" Razor said

They neared City Hall and the Pastmaster stood on top of the building, when he saw the SWAT Kats headed for them, he smiled. This was what he wanted, he had come up with the perfect plan to get rid of them forever or at least a while. He watched them get closer and closer, and when they were close enough he pointed his clock at them and a time warped opened up. They both got sucked into it, T-Bone put on thrusters and did everything to not go in, but it was to strong for him to pull away from it.

"That little Creep" T-Bone said

"He just put us through a time warp" Razor said

"Yeah, but were does this one lead, the last one that we were on took us to the dark ages" T-Bone said

As they came through the end, T-Bone and Razor looked around.

"If I didn't know better we are in MegaKat City, but how" T-Bone said

"That is a very good question" Razor said

"Well, were every we are, we better at least look around" T-Bone said

"I completely agree" Razor replied

They started to walk around and as T-Bone watched some of the kats walking by, he noticed a young female cat, it looked close to Calico Briggs or Callie as he knew her, when he was Chance. Most of them that walked by gave them strang looks. T-Bone and Razor just ignored it and kept going. T-Bone watched a young tanish cat play with a ball in the park. He would toss it and then go after it and then start all over again. T-Bone seemed interested in it. He wondered why the small kitten didn't have anyone to play with. Razor had stopped and watched it and it was hittingh him, he knew who that cat was...it was him. T-Bone/Chance didn't know alot about his childhood and visa versa. Razor watched and a tear came to his eye. He never was the popular cat and hardly had any friends, and was the only child, until his parents adopted. They were pratically the riches cats in MegaKat City. T-Bone watched the kitten and then saw Razor,

"You alright Buddy" T-Bone asked

"Yeah" Razor said, wiping away the tears. Razor was putting together were they were and they had gotten trantsported back in time to when they were kids. But how is he suppose to tell T-Bone...Where was T-Bone. He looked across the way and saw him headed for the little kitten...him. Razor quickly raised across the way and managed to stop T-Bone.

"What are you doing" Razor said

"What do you mean" T-Bone said

"Look T-Bone, we have been transported back in time to when we were kids" Razor said

"What" T-Bone said

"That is right...we can't intervien or we are going to erase areselves from history"Razor said

"Wow...so I wonder who that kitten is" T-Bone said, as him and Razor started to walk down the sidewalk

"Me" Razor said, keeping his eyes in front of him. T-Bone has come confused, his friend was that boy. Razor finally looked over at him and saw the look.

"I wasn't the most popular kat and completely shy so...besides I was half of the time spoiled."  
"How" T-Bone asked, after he said it he wished he could take it back, "sorry if..."

"It is alright...my parents own Kats Inc., one of the fast growing law firms in MegaKat city"

"I had no idea that you were connected with them"

"Yeah...well after they heard what I wanted to do they automatically shunned me from the family"

"Wow sorry buddy"

"What about you"

"I have a feeling we will run into me when I was little." T-Bone said

Over the next few minutes they walked along. As they drew close to a white house with green shudders, T-Bone started to have a nervous shake. Razor looked over at him with concern. They could hear the people inside shouting and out walked a small thin yellow cat with a big bruise on his shoulder and a black eye. Razor looked at T-Bone in a questioning glance and all T-Bone could do was nod. Razor and T-Bone followed the little yellow kitten for a while and along the way T-Bone filled Razor in on his childhood or at least his little years.

"I was the oldest of two kittes, I had a little sister named Christian, or Chris as everyone knew her. She was two years younger than me. Well my mom was a supporting person and loved us alot, my father was a drug addict and did nothing but sleep. Him and Mom fought alot and I protected Chris. I was told that she died when I was 8, and not knowing better I believed him. I would go to school, but I failed alot and most of the time carried bruises with me along the way."

"Wow, I had no idea"

"Alot of people don't"

Then all of a sudden the scenery began to change. They were back at the TurboKat were they had left it. But this time when T-Bone and Razor looked around they saw different stores and if they looked hard enough some of the younger cats looked a litte older. Razor notice a tanish teenage male cat walking toward them. He was in jeans and had a blue button up shirt on and headed for a office building that read, Kats Inc., Razor knew who that teenage male cat was. It was him and he was headed to tell his father what he was planning to do with his life. Razor watched the figure walked into the store. T-Bone had followed Razor's eyes and was watching the same kat. "Razor" T-Bone said nudging his friend

"Yeah" Razor said

"Is that..."

"Yeah it is, I was head to tell my father what I was going to do with my life. I thought the best way to say it is to tell him in his office so he couldn't shout at me to much" Razor said  
"Smart" T-Bone replied

"You know we better start figuring a way home. I would hate being stuck in this time warp"

"Yeah I know what you mean, but I want to see something first"

"Okay"

They started to walk away from the law firm and head down the street and there in a alley way stood Chance, he was the yellowish color and was somewhat think, but he was talking with some people. T-Bone just shook his head and was going to head away. Then he saw Razor's face, and better fill him in.

"I was failing high school and close to not being able to graduate. And started to get into a bad crowd when I was a freshman and started doing drugs. The scene before you is me doing the business with some drug dealers."

"Chance" Razor said, but in a depressing way almost in a whisper.

"Come on buddy we need to get that Turbokat up and running, so we can get back home"

"Yeah"

Then the time warp started to change again. And they stood outside the acedmeny and Razor and T-Bone looked over at the door and saw a yellowish teenage cat walked in with a tanish cat walking out behind them. T-Bone said, "The time we graduated the Enfocers Acedmeny"

"Yeah and then got paired up" Razar said "You know the way we are going we will probably end up in are own time"

"Yeah I know what you mean" T-Bone said

They both watched the two teenagers moving around. Both of them talking a mile a minute about how they were going to work it all. It was the first time they had really met.

"Out of curiousity, how did you become the way you are now" Razor asked

"Military school and then Enforcers and working out to get the muscels" T-Bone replied

"hmmm"   
"After my parents killed each other I was able to be on my own and headed for military school. I finishe high school and graduated and then started at the enforcers acedmeny."

"oh"

The time warp happend again,but this time they stood in a graveyard. T-Bone and Razor watched as a old grayish yellowish cat looked at the tombstone before him. He stood there and then quietly said, "You went down as a hero...they even have honored you with a special memorial. You were my best friend and so much like a brother to me more than ever." the yellowish cat wiped away a tear from his eye and then looked at the tombstone again. "I wish you were hear...it is the same. I hope that you are having fun and don't forget about me I will join you someday. Bye Sureshot" He turned around and walked away.

Razor and T-Bone heard every word and there jaw dropped at what he said. That old yellowish cat was Chance/T-Bone. T-Bone and Razor walked up to the tombstone that he stood in front of only moments before and looked at the tombstone on it is said,

_Jake Clawnson/Razor_

_Brother, Friend,_

_Hero _

_July 11,1980-August 20,2004_

Razor and T-Bone looked absolutely bewildered. That was the same day that they disappeared and the pastmaster was attacking they city. Jake was going to die that very day that the pastmaster came on the scene and Callie radioed them to come out. T-Bone seemd shocked and Razor was the exact same way. Razor couldn't take his eye off of the tombstone and T-Bone looked over his shoulder and saw the Turbokat. He grabbed Razor and dragged him away.

"I don't know how you will feel about this, but you do you know we have to save the city" T-Bone said

"Yeah I know, let's go" Razor said

"Razor...I'm not going to chance it, you are going to have to seat this one out"

"No way, let's go"

The boared the Turbokat and headed for the open time warp and headed back to there own time. T-Bone was deep in thought as they headed towards there own time, _"this can't be happening. Razor can't die...how is this suppose to happen. He couldn't deal with losing him. He would have to be very protective on this one. He couldn't lose Razor" _They neared end of it and went through it. As they headed back to City Hall they saw the Pastmaster up on the building and saw him looking at them. Razor immediatly tried to get a lock on him and did. As he was about to fire it, T-Bone was watching the Pastmaster and then quickly dove away. Razor was confused, "T-Bone why did you do that" Razor asked

"I don't want to lose you" T-Bone responded

"We are going to have to..." Razor said, until T-Bone cut him off.

"Oh Crap" T-Bone said  
"Oh Crap what" Razor said

"Look in front of you and you will see what I'm talking about" T-Bone responded

There in front of them were the small dragons flying for them. Razor didn't need anymore he aimed his missiles and shot them. He managed to get rid of both of them, but then the Pastmaster had gotten a bigger dragon and was sitting on top of it. He aimed for them, but T-Bone dodged it and headed off through a alley.

"You are to late SWAT Kats" the Pastmaster said

"What do you mean" Razor said

"The bomb will go off and all of City hall will be gone." The Pastmaster said in a laughing tone

"Oh really" T-Bone said

"I'm going to go and see if I can stop it" Razor said

"no Razor" T-Bone replied

"I have to, good luck" Razor said

"same to you" T-Bone said

Razor ejected and headed for the building. He jumped out and headed inside.

Inside the building Razor was desperately trying to find the bomb, he ran around looking for it. Finally find it he rushed over to it, and looked it over. The time read, ".34" and it was still counting. He looked over the wires, "Cut the one that is red" Razor muttered under his breath, but all of them were red. Razor was desperately looking finally getting a red wire and hoping it was, he went to cut it...Kaboom

Meanwhile up in the sky T-Bone was trying to dodge the fire that the dragon was firing at him. The Pastmaster kept firing at him. T-Bone was flying in circles, trying to dodge it. T-Bone then heard a loud Kaboom, he saw smoke in the distance and it looked like it was coming from City Hall. He fired a missile at the Pastmaster and got rid of him and his dragon and then raced for City Hall. He landed and ran for the building. When they walked out all they carried was the suit of Razor. T-Bone knew what had happend, he grabbed the suit and walked towards the Turbokat and climbed in and headed back for the hangar.

Days went by and the funeral had been planned and Chance, Felina, Feral, Callie, Mayor Manx, and Jake's family was there. They stood in front of the tombstone. Everyone headed back to there cars, after saying there byes. Chance pretty soon was the only one there, or so he thought. In the distance Jake stood nearby watching. Of course he was a ghost, but he was watching it. Chance looked at the tombstone, the same one that they had seen when they were in the time warp.

"I can't believe you are gone. I know I couldn't stop you from what you had to do. And I know you did it for the city, but I wish you considered the whole thing. I wish you were still here. You never did finish the story about who you adopted. I wish you did. It is kind of lonely around the garage and the SWAT Kats are done for. I definetly couldn't do it anymore. Until I see you again, bye...brother"

Jake watched from a distance and heard every word, he watched Chance walk off towards the truck. He smiled and knew that Chance meant every word. He was saying the exact same things. BYE BROTHER.


End file.
